Garland (Final Fantasy)
Garland è l'antagonista principale di Final Fantasy. Garland era un paladino di Cornelia, finché non si volse al male per (presumibilmente) il desiderio di potere che annebbiava il suo cuore. I guerrieri della luce lo affrontano come boss subito all'inizio del gioco ma, nonostante venga sconfitto facilmente, Garland riesce a creare un ciclo temporale, in modo da poter esistere per sempre. Aspetto e personalità Garland non ha mai avuto un aspetto ben definito che non fosse quello dello sprite di gioco: a causa della brevità del suo ruolo, sembra che Yoshitaka Amano non si fosse troppo concentrato su di lui, dal momento che non è mai esistito quasi nessun artwork del personaggio. L'unico schizzo pervenuto è quello apparso anni dopo nel libretto d'istruzioni di Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, che lo ritrae con una grande armatura oscura, con un prominente elmo cornuto (piccolo indizio su cosa sarebbe poi diventato) e un lungo mantello bordeaux. Questo schizzo è l'unico su cui Tetsuya Nomura ha potuto basarsi per disegnare il personaggio come appare in Dissidia. In Final Fantasy, la personalità di Garland non è molto approfondita, dato il poco tempo intercorso tra l'inizio del gioco e la sua morte. Il personaggio è però molto più approfondito nella sua apparizione nel picchiaduro per PSP: è descritto come un uomo arrogante e molto crudele, con la passione per il combattimento e ossessionato dall'idea dell'inevitabilità del ciclo infinito di guerre tra divinità. Kefka lo definisce un "malato di guerra", e non ha tutti i torti. Durante un discorso con Sephiroth, questi chiede a Garland quale sia il suo sogno e la sua risposta è che non è sicuro di aver diritto ad averne uno. Storia Poco si sa della storia di Garland prima degli eventi del gioco. L'unica cosa che si sa, come afferma un uomo nel castello di Cornelia, è che "Un tempo non era malvagio...". Un tempo conosciuto come il più grande cavaliere nel regno di Cornelia, Garland fu corrotto dal male e rapì la Principessa Sarah, chiedendo al re il regno come riscatto. Fu sconfitto dai guerrieri della luce ma, in punto di morte, egli aprì un portae nel tempo, provocando un paradosso temporale che risvegliò dal loro sonno i demoni elementali. Scaraventato duemila anni indietro nel tempo, Garland attese, finchè anche i guerrieri della luce non trovarono il portale per il passato. Affrontando nuovamente i suoi nemici, Garland si rivelò per chi realmente era: Khaos, il supremo dio del disordine. Dopo la distruzione di Khaos nel passato il ciclo temporale si rompe e i guerrieri della luce, secondo l'epilogo del gioco, trovano anche Garland ad aspettarli nel presente, segno che probabilmente non è più malvagio perchè, per il paradosso creatosi, non lo è mai stato. Battaglia Garland è affrontato all'interno del santuario del caos: essendo il primo boss, usa solo attacchi fisici, quindi la battaglia è semplice e non c'è bisogno di usare strategie particolari. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Il rappresentante di ''Final Fantasy in questo picchiaduro presso Chaos non può essere che Garland. Resuscitato più volte dell'Imperatore, è l'unico a conoscere le verità che si celano dietro i conflitti tra Chaos e Cosmos. Il fatto, però, che Garland sia realmente connesso a Chaos anche qui è rivelato solo nelle fasi finali del gioco; il suo avversario è il guerriero della luce. Garland trae piacere unicamente dal combattere, e il continuo ripetersi del ciclo di guerre lo hanno reso una macchina perfetta. La vera gioia di combattere, però, la trova in questo tredicesimo ciclo, poichè percepisce che la fine è realmente vicina. Garland riappare in Dissidia Duodecim 012 Final Fantasy, e sfoggia un nuovissimo costume, basato sul celebre dipinto di Amano intitolato "Il demone delle nubi". Qui è contrapposto non solo al guerriero della luce, ma anche a Lightning, contro cui combatte più volte. Garland conosce la natura infinita del conflitto, ma si è rassegnato al fatto di non poter fare nulla perchè cambi: perciò preferisce combattere al fianco di Chaos e aiutarlo nel suo scopo, per quanto qualunque sua vittoria sia solo temporanea. Garland è anche colui che avverte Lightning della pericolosità dei manikin. Curiosità *Garland è l'antagonista preferito di Hirunobu Sakaguchi. *La frase "Io, Garland, vi ucciderò tutti!" (in inglese "I, Garland, will knock you all down!") è entrata nella storia della saga, tanto più che esistono video su Youtube mostranti Sabat, il doppiatore, pronunciarla. de:Garland (FFI) en:Garland (Final Fantasy) es:Gárland (Final Fantasy) ja:ガーランド_(ファイナルファンタジーI) Categoria:Personaggi-FFI Categoria:Antagonisti